


Shawn and Gus and the Doctor

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Psych
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, birthday fic, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Shawn spied a strange blue police box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn and Gus and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).



Shawn saw it. Standing conspicuously across the street from the Psych office one day when Shawn was very certain that he hadn't seen the blue police call box there – ever. It was just…kinda sitting there, no one paying any attention. Who used telephone booths anymore anyways? Besides Superman, that was.

Of course, he went over and snooped. He looked at it from all sides and angles, turned his head upside down and sideways, glanced at it from between his legs, lied down on the sidewalk and peered up at it but it wasn't giving up its secrets. It was unusual to say the least.

He took out his phone. "Gus! Get over here right now! There's a blue box that just appeared! Appeared from out of nowhere! Like magic! Get here quick! Like right now, ASAP, rapido! What do you mean, you're at work?! Forget work, man! It's a blue box! B-l-u-e b-o-x!"

~*~

Gus, not quite understanding the importance of finding a strange blue box, took his sweet time getting over to the Psych office. By the time he got there, Shawn already went through two chili dogs, three smoothies and two bathroom breaks and watched an hour of his favorite German soap opera, Verbotene Liebe.

"Finally!" he said, when Gus parked his blueberry and jogged over to where Shawn was continuing to stare at the box.

"Shawn, it's just a police box."

"It might be just a police box, but what's it's doing here when it wasn't here before?"

Gus had to admit that was a valid question.

"OK, cover me, Gus, I'm going in."

"You do realize you're not in an action film?"

"Whatever, dude, just let me live my dreams!"

Shawn opened the door cautiously, with Gus right on his heels.

"Dude! It's bigger on the inside!"

This was definitely strange, even for them.

"Oi! Who are you?"

Shawn jumped at the man who suddenly appeared to meet them at the steps to this weird place.

"Uh, I'm Shawn Leroy. This is my side-kick, Snoop Dawg Jenkins III."

The man in the brown trench coat raised an eyebrow. "'M the Doctor. And what exactly are you doing in my TARDIS?"

"Your what?"

"My TARDIS. My Time and Relative Dimension in Space timey-wimey…time machine."

"Dude, Gus! I totally knew this had something to do with aliens."

"Didn't we already prove aliens didn't exist?"

"Well, yeah…what's your point?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Um, you still haven't answered my question?"

"Your question? What was it again?"

"Um, excuse us, sir, Doctor, my friend was just curious about your police box and decided to check it out. He has this terminal affliction where he sticks his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Hey! I object to that - it's true, but I still object to it."

The Doctor looked at them curiously. "Aww, why the hell not? How'd you boys like to go on the adventure of your lifetime?"

"As long as we're back before Dancing with the Stars is on, I'm golden."

Gus nodded emphatically. "You know that's right."

The Doctor didn't know what this "Dancing with the Stars" was but he was sure he'd have them back long before it started. Well…relatively sure. He was only going to take them to Mars. It was only a couple hundred light years away, plenty of time.

And so the adventure started.


End file.
